Él me eligió
by C. Weller chan
Summary: - Kagome, necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué? – Kagome miró a Sango. Una mirada que hizo encoger el corazón de la exterminadora hasta casi hacerla gemir de dolor. Tragando fuertemente, Kagome respondió: - Él me eligió…


**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Fic inspirado en unas frases de "Tales from the House of the Moon", de Resmiranda

"**ÉL ME ELIGIÓ…"**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por C. Weller chan**

- ¿Por qué Kagome? ¡Necesito saberlo! ¿POR QUÉ? – la voz de la exterminadora de demonios se escuchaba estrangulada, aunque su rostro denotaba un profundo enojo. Las lágrimas que caían como borbotones por sus mejillas eran ignoradas ya que toda su atención estaba enfocada en la joven que se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra y que tenía la cara escondida en sus rodillas, manteniéndose muda a lo que a la vez era una súplica y una orden de su amiga.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban inconsolables y doloridas, recordando la exterminadora lo acontecido hacía unos minutos. El anuncio había sido tajante: la chica del futuro que había llegado a la época antigua a causa de la misteriosa magia de un pozo antiguo, la guardiana de la perla de Shikón y que había roto esa valiosa joya en cientos de fragmentos, luego de una jornada de años en la cual lograron reunir la tan anhelada esfera con poderes fantásticos para impedir que cayera en manos equivocadas que pudieran darle un uso maligno y nefasto, esa misma tarde, luego de una pelea casi mortal con el hanyou Naraku por la posesión de la joya, sin ninguna ceremonia informó a sus compañeros de tantos años que esa misma noche regresaría a su propio tiempo para no volver jamás.

Se quedaron petrificados. Era un anuncio inesperado, increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome, su dulce, noble, desprendida y magnánima Kagome pudiera tomar una decisión tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía anunciar con un rostro indiferente y un tono de voz sereno que su misión en este tiempo y lugar había concluido y nunca regresaría…?

Sango sintió por un instante que no comprendía nada. Su agotado cerebro a causa de la muerte elegida de su hermano y la batalla recién librada no registraba los alcances de la proclamación de su querida amiga, a quien había aprendido a amar como una hermana menor. Sólo atinó a mirarla, con ojos desorbitados y un dolor en el pecho que podía compararse al causado por un cuchillo afilado, mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Aprovechando el silencio mortal que rodeó al pequeño grupo de guerreros sin añadir otra palabra Kagome se deslizó de una manera por demás sutil, casi incorpórea, hacia el bosque cercano. Sango nunca supo cuántos minutos u horas pasaron desde que perdieron de vista a la chica entre los árboles, pero una vez que hubo digerido la noticia una furia ciega la invadió como una ola de calor. ¡No era posible! ¡No se atrevería! Kagome no los abandonaría de esa manera. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No después de todo el sufrimiento y la alegría que habían compartido.

Era algo imperdonable.

Sango alzó su puño fuertemente cerrado. Si hubiera tenido garras hubiera manado sangre. Su quijada estaba trabada. Su cuerpo rígido como el tronco de un árbol. El dolor en el pecho había sido sustituido por una quemazón en el vientre que amenazaba con subir a su garganta y asfixiarla.

Tenía que hablar con Kagome, golpearla si era preciso, amarrarla o encadenarla ¡qué más daba! Pero no se iría así como así. No se iría. Punto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un sollozo ahogado se escuchó a su lado derecho. Con sorpresa, Sango cayó en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba. En los límites de la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede, lugar al cual habían regresado luego de la batalla final con ese horrible ser Naraku, que había sido derrotado casi por un milagro. Intrigada, Sango volteó hacia donde venía el lloriqueo, viendo con sorpresa que era Shippo.

- No llores Shippo. – Decía la exterminadora mientras se acuclillaba al lado del pequeño demonio zorro que veía a Kagome como una madre – Seguro que Kagome no hablaba en serio. – El llanto se incrementó hasta convertirse en berridos de agonía. Sango abrazó al pequeñito que escondió su rostro sonrojado y surcado por gruesas lágrimas en el pecho de la mujer que lo sostenía con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía Kagome destrozar de esa manera el corazón de ese inocente?

- ¡Se va a ir Sango! ¡¡Se va a ir para nunca volver conmigo!!- gritaba Shippo con gran dolor en su voz. Sango sólo atinaba a sujetar entre sus brazos aquel cuerpecito que se estremecía violentamente. Tragando con suma dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que hacía arder sus ojos, la exterminadora murmuró:

- Shippo… yo… - una mano se posó gentilmente en su hombro. Sango volteó una vez más, ahora hacia su izquierda para ver que la extremidad derecha del monje Miroku, ahora libre para siempre de su agujero negro, le daba palmaditas para reconfortarla.

- Shippo, la señorita Kagome habló conmigo antes de la pelea con Naraku, y me pidió… que Sango y yo cuidáramos de ti cuando ella no esté. – Shippo gritó con fuerza:

- ¡Yo quiero a Kagome! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE KAGOME SE VAYA NUNCA! – en medio de sollozos Shippo se zafó del abrazo de Sango para correr hacia la aldea sin escuchar los gritos de la joven que le pedía que esperara.

- Déjalo ir Sango. Necesita estar solo en este momento para aceptar la noticia – la detuvo Miroku con suavidad. La exterminadora sintió cómo su enfado volvía a atraparla. Con un movimiento brusco se incorporó para encarar al monje.

- ¡Usted! ¡Usted sabía que Kagome planeaba irse definitivamente! ¿No es así? – gritaba Sango con furia tomando al monje fuertemente de su hábito mirándolo con ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Miroku sólo la miraba con rostro circunspecto. - ¿Por qué no hizo nada para detenerla? ¿Por qué ni hizo nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión? – El hombre bajó la mirada al instante, pero aún así Sango pudo ver claramente el dolor en ella.

- Ella tiene sus razones Sango. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Concuerdo con ella de que… es lo mejor. –

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿LO MEJOR? ¿Para quién? ¿Para nosotros? ¿Para Shippo que tiene que enfrentar nuevamente el dolor de perder a una madre? ¿Para usted que pierde una amiga insustituible? ¿Para mí… que pierdo una hermana? ¿O para Inu Yasha, que pierde a la mujer que ama? - Miroku no pudo evitar un ligero gesto al escuchar este último nombre, aunque se negaba a mirar a Sango a los ojos. Entonces Sango comprendió. – Es Inu Yasha, ¿verdad? ¡Su partida tiene que ver con Inu Yasha! – exclamó la exterminadora con desesperación. Miroku no pudo seguir eludiendo la mirada de la joven más tiempo. Con suavidad desprendió las manos de ella de su ropa, aunque no las soltó.

- La señorita Kagome tomó una decisión muy difícil Sango. Ella… ha comprendido varias cosas. Ha entendido que por mucho que deseemos algo no siempre puede cumplirse, o… es lo más conveniente. Créeme Sango, la elección de la señorita Kagome es el acto más desinteresado y lleno de amor que… - la exterminadora vio todo rojo. Interrumpiendo al monje, exclamó:

- ¿Desinteresado? ¿Acto de amor? ¿Cómo dice esas cosas? ¡Ella nos está abandonando! ¡Nos está haciendo a un lado! Pudiendo pedir a la Shikón no Tama que le permita visitarnos… -

- Eso no es posible Sango. La joya de Shikón ya no existe. – Sango se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué la Shikón no Tama ya no existía…?

- Eso no es verdad su excelencia, Kagome me sugirió que el deseo para la Joya pudiera ser que Kohaku volviera a la vida, pero mi hermano… sólo deseó morir - dijo Sango con dolor indescriptible reflejado en el rostro. Miroku la miró, esperando que terminara. – De modo que la Shikón está completa en manos de Kagome – afirmó Sango. El monje negó con la cabeza.

– Hace unos momentos, la señorita Kagome le pidió un deseo a la perla y luego, ésta desapareció. Sólo gracias al remanente de poder que quedó por ese deseo, la señorita Kagome aún puede permanecer en esta época por unas horas. Después… – Anonadada, la joven interrumpió:

- ¿Qué pidió un deseo? ¿Y… cuál deseo fue ése? – Miroku tardó unos instantes en responder.

- Que la señorita Kikyo regresara a la vida. – Sango se tambaleó. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ¿¿Por qué??

La joven exterminadora miró atontada al monje por unos momentos, para enseguida, sin pensar, echar a correr hacia el bosque a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Los gritos de Miroku no la detuvieron, ni siquiera los escuchó. En su mente sólo existía un objetivo.

Encontrar a Kagome para preguntarle por qué.

A pesar de que a ella le pareció así, Sango no tuvo que recorrer mucha distancia para encontrar en su camino al hanyou. Con la respiración entrecortada, la exterminadora se detuvo junto a un árbol tratando de enfocar la energía de Inu Yasha que percibía en ese momento para localizar su ubicación. Enseguida pudo distinguirla, puesto que se encontraba muy cerca, a tan sólo unos pasos.

Pero no estaba solo.

A medida que se aproximaba a Inu Yasha, Sango trataba de reconocer la energía de la persona que lo acompañaba. Era familiar y a la vez no. Una energía llena de vida, de alegría, de paz.

La energía de la Kikyo revivida con un alma propia.

Sango se escondió detrás del árbol. Desde ahí podía ver a la pareja que se encontraba sentada uno al lado de la otra en el tronco de un árbol caído. Tal vez Inu Yasha supiera que se encontraba ahí, después de todo no podía enmascarar su esencia. Pero en ese momento a la exterminadora no le importó.

La escena no podía ser más desalentadora para la joven. Inu Yasha tenía abrazada a la sacerdotisa de manera amorosa, acariciando el rostro de porcelana de Kikyo, que con una mirada de felicidad tenía una de sus manos apoyada en el amplio pecho del hanyou. Por lo que Sango alcanzaba a oír, Kikyo tenía planes. Planes de vivir una vida plena, sin restricciones ni prohibiciones. Una vida para disfrutarla, para expresar alegría, dolor, egoísmo, piedad.

Amor.

Al lado de Inu Yasha.

Otra cuchillada en su pecho obligó a Sango a recargarse en el tronco del árbol que le servía de escondite para recuperar el aliento. No era justo. Inu Yasha siempre había dado entender que amaba a Kagome, que siempre la protegería, que no quería que la joven del futuro se separara de su lado.

Y ahora estaba sentado al lado de Kikyo con un proyecto de vida que los incluía a ellos dos. No a Kagome. ¿Por qué su querida amiga pidió semejante deseo? ¿Es que acaso…? Sango volteó por última vez hacia la pareja antes de partir. Le llamó la atención algo. A pesar de la obvia alegría, Inu Yasha no se veía muy animado. Observando más detenidamente, Sango pudo percibir con claridad una chispa de un sentimiento que no esperaba que estuviera ahí y que era totalmente discordante.

Tristeza. Una chispa de tristeza en el aura de Inu Yasha aunque estuviera con Kikyo.

La exterminadora retomó su camino buscando su verdadero objetivo. El más importante. El más grave. Sin poder apartar la energía contradictoria de Inu Yasha de su mente, Sango caminó hacia donde el aura de Kagome la llamaba, tratando a la vez que su confusa y encolerizada mente procesara toda la información obtenida en los últimos minutos para tratar de entender la actitud de su amiga, de su amada hermana.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que Sango no se percató en qué momento llegó al lado de Kagome. De golpe se dio cuenta que estaba parada al lado de una chica con aspecto miserable, sentada, apartada del mundo y con una energía sumida en el dolor y desasosiego.

Pero eso no impidió que la cólera y la tristeza de la joven exterminadora volvieran con toda su fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo Kagome tomar esa decisión? ¿Cómo pudo pedir _ese_ deseo, en lugar de abrir la posibilidad de permanecer con ellos? _¿Por qué?_ Con las lágrimas brotando incontrolables, Sango espetó:

- ¿Por qué Kagome? ¡Necesito saberlo! ¿POR QUÉ? – la voz de la exterminadora de demonios se escuchaba estrangulada, aunque su rostro denotaba un profundo enojo. Las lágrimas que caían como borbotones por sus mejillas eran ignoradas ya que toda su atención estaba enfocada en la joven que se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra y que tenía la cara escondida en sus rodillas, manteniéndose muda a lo que a la vez era una súplica y una orden de su amiga.

Sango avanzó hacia Kagome aún más, tanto que las puntas de sus pies se tocaban. Necesitaba entender. Necesitaba saber por qué esa mujer tan llena de amor y devoción hacia sus amigos había sido capaz de tirar por la borda una oportunidad única y a cambio había sumido a Shippo, a Miroku, a ella y al parecer al pobre Inu Yasha en una vida llena de desdicha.

Kagome no reaccionó, parecía que simplemente estaba ignorando a Sango. Con la furia aún recorriéndole las venas, la exterminadora se arrodilló frente a la joven y tomándola de los hombros, la obligó a encararla.

Y fue entonces cuando el alma de Sango se le fue a los pies. Kagome estaba como perdida, la mirada ausente y tachonada de sufrimiento y pena incomparables. Tal parecía que su tormento era más grande de lo que Kagome podía soportar.

- Kagome – murmuró Sango casi inaudiblemente. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande. La furia contra su amiga se transformó en una conmiseración total. – Kagome… ¿por qué? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero agitando suavemente a la desconsolada sacerdotisa. Fue entonces que Kagome pareció reaccionar un poco puesto que su mirada opaca y sin vida logró enfocarse en la de Sango.

- Sango. Estás aquí. – gruesos lagrimones surgieron de los ojos castaños y sombríos de la más joven. Pero aún así, logró mover los músculos del rostro para componer una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca de dolor. Sango abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Kagome, tal y como lo había hecho con Shippo momentos antes. Todos los pensamientos infames, el rencor, la furia, el enojo en contra de esta pequeña mujer se habían evaporado. En su lugar se instalaron los mismos sentimientos de amor y afecto que siempre habían prevalecido entre las dos. Ahora sólo importaba Kagome. Su Kagome. La Kagome desinteresada, gentil, noble y abnegada que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma y que todos amaban.

- Kagome, necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué? – Kagome miró a Sango. Una mirada que hizo encoger el corazón de la exterminadora hasta casi hacerla gemir de dolor.

- ¿De verdad me preguntas eso Sango? ¿Tú? – preguntó Kagome con voz entrecortada, las lágrimas saliendo aún de sus ojos oscuros. De repente Sango se sintió terrible. Terrible por hacer esa pregunta. Terrible por no entender a su amiga. Terrible por infringirle ese dolor.

- Yo... – la joven exterminadora bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Ahora su actitud le parecía estúpida, de una niña consentida a la cual le niegan un capricho. – Discúlpame, yo no quería… - la mano de Kagome interrumpió su frase al cubrir su boca con gentileza. Sango la miró y en medio del sufrimiento y culpabilidad no pudo evitar maravillarse. Era sorprendente la capacidad de entendimiento y de empatía que la joven del futuro poseía, aún en circunstancias como ésa.

- No te preocupes Sango. Entiendo. – Sango volvió a abrazarla fuertemente. No podía reprimirlo.

- ¿Por qué… Inu Yasha y Kikyo…? – fueron las frases inconexas que salieron de la boca de la exterminadora, pero aún así su significado era perfectamente entendible. Tragando fuertemente, Kagome respondió:

- Él me eligió… - Sango sintió un rayo que le atravesaba el cuerpo. ¿Inu Yasha la había elegido a ella? ¿A Kagome? ¿Entonces, por qué Kikyo estaba viva? ¿Por qué Inu Yasha estaba con ella en ese momento haciendo planes para un futuro juntos y no con Kagome? – …me eligió hace unos días. Me pidió que me quedara con él para siempre… - continuó Kagome con voz monótona. La exterminadora sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Pero, él está con Kikyo ahora… - una mueca fugaz de dolor se coló en la cara de Kagome. Luego, con un suspiro, trató de componer una sonrisa.

- Las circunstancias y la vida de las personas deben ser como deben ser y estar donde deben estar. – Más que la frase críptica de Kagome y su mirada llena de tristeza, fueron las últimas palabras las que golpearon a Sango. – Después de todo, Kohaku no volvió a la vida por eso mismo, ¿no es así? – Sango se quedó sin respiración. Por fin entendía. Por fin.

Kagome era una chica que siempre pensaba en los demás. No le importaba enfrentar la muerte, el peligro o el riesgo con tal de mantener a los que amaba a salvo y seguros. La felicidad de otros era lo más importante, lo primordial.

Kagome sabía que no podía quedarse en la época antigua porque era un mundo al cual ella no pertenecía. La chica tenía obligaciones y una vida en su tiempo, pero sobre todas las cosas, Kagome tenía una familia. Sango estaba segura que por mucho que Kagome deseara permanecer en esta época con sus amigos, ella no sería capaz de provocarle un dolor semejante a su madre, su hermano y su abuelo. No quería que la madre amorosa, comprensiva y que siempre la había apoyado en esta situación, tuviera que pasar por el terrible sufrimiento de la pérdida de una hija que por seguir su corazón permanecería en un tiempo y espacio donde volver a verla fuera imposible.

Y también estaban ellos. Miroku y ella iban a casarse. Después de mucho negarlo, Sango por fin había aceptado el amor que sentía por el monje y al desaparecer la amenaza del agujero negro, lo primero que Miroku había hecho era pedirle matrimonio. Kagome no deseaba ser una entrometida en la vida nupcial de la pareja. Y lo sería cuando Inu Yasha no estuviera cerca para cuidarla o cuando pelearan por alguna razón.

Inu Yasha. Probablemente el más afectado y a la vez el motivo más poderoso por el cual Kagome no podría quedarse en la época antigua. Por mucho que amara al hanyou, Kagome sabía que su corazón nunca sería completamente suyo, la sombra de Kikyo permanecería siempre en la vida de ambos. Además de que Kagome y él, por mucho que se acoplaran en algunos aspectos, en otros eran totalmente opuestos y a la larga, eso terminaría por distanciarlos. Inu Yasha muy probablemente siempre permanecería con los recuerdos de Kikyo anclados en su memoria y corazón y la chica sufriría lo indecible al ver cómo su amor no podía ser correspondido sin reservas de ninguna clase a la vez que debería adaptarse a una vida por completo distinta a su época original, con privaciones y necesidades. Y conociendo a Inu Yasha, aunque no amara a Kagome, por lo menos no como ella lo desearía, sufriría al ver cómo la chica estaba atrapada en una época que no le correspondía y con un corazón destrozado y solitario, aunque permanecieran juntos porque el hanyou, a causa de su sentido de la responsabilidad, no la abandonaría, obligándolo a sobrellevar una relación vacía y sin futuro.

"_Créeme Sango, la elección de la señorita Kagome es el acto más desinteresado y lleno de amor que…" _Sango recordó las palabras de Miroku. Era verdad. Su aparente actitud egoísta y cruel era la demostración más grande de autosacrificio y amor que pudiera existir.

Miroku y Sango casados y viviendo como un matrimonio normal, con un pequeño y adorable hijo adoptivo que encontraría por fin el amor y calidez de una verdadera familia, que le habían sido arrebatados hacía tanto tiempo ya.

Inu Yasha ya no estaría solo jamás. Permanecería al lado del amor de su vida por siempre, Kikyo, la mujer que siempre amó y nunca pudo olvidar y que ahora, por fin, tendría todo el amor que su corazón gentil guardaba sólo para él.

Sango por fin entendió. Pero no pudo menos que estremecerse del dolor desgarrador que expresaba la última frase resignada que Kagome estaba pronunciando. Su acto de amor supremo, con el cual daba la espalda a una vida tan ansiada por ella no sólo en la compañía de unos amigos con los cuales había formado un vínculo indestructible, sino también un adiós permanente y en extremo desgarrador con el amor de su vida. Con Inu Yasha.

- Y por eso yo… _lo rechacé_… -

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

"Tales from de House of the Moon" de Resmiranda, es un fic mágico, magistral y maravilloso. Tiene la asombrosa cualidad de transportarnos con una aparente facilidad a la grandiosa dimensión de un tiempo pasado, extremadamente doloroso para los protagonistas, llevados de la mano de una Kagome llena de añoranzas y ansiedades que regresa al Japón antiguo años después de concluir su misión de la integración de la Shikón no Tama y la derrota de Naraku, para sufrir una necesaria metamorfosis que la lleva a analizar sus vivencias en la época antigua y reconstruir su presente. Su pareja en este fic, cuya historia particular comienza con un inesperado respeto, que luego de ciertos tropezones se vuelve amistad y termina transformándose en un sentimiento de amor verdadero, es Sesshomaru.

Recomiendo ampliamente la lectura de esta historia, aun para aquellas (os) que no se sientan atraídas (os) hacia esta pareja. Estoy segura que la disfrutarán enormemente.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


End file.
